El rescate
by daniela hervar
Summary: El equipo ocho sale a una misión, Hinata es secuestrada y diversas circunstancias la dejan indefensa. Naruto junto al equipo siete saldran a rescatar a su novia, pero el enemigo tiene un as bajo la manga. Mal resumen. Espero les saque una sonrisa. Regalo de cumple para MariaTheCharmix.
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola queridos lectores :D

Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para la magnifica y talentosa **_MariaTheChamix_** , María FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS que te la pases super y que todos tus deseos se cumplan :3

Bueno en realidad su cumple es el día veinte de noviembre, el día de la revolucion mexicana :P pero quise a delantar una parte para que ella lo leyera jeje en realidad solo seran dos caps y espero publicar la conti para el viernes veinte :3 sin mas les dejo los discraimers correspondientes.

Los personajes no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto con su lema Tierra y libertad... momento ese era Emiliano Zapata caudillo revolucionario ajua si ñor xD no me hagan caso las festividades sacan mi lado mas mexicano xP

¡ENJOY!

 **El rescate.**

-¡Largo de aqui!- exclamó el hombre -¡y diganle al Hokague que si intenta algo me estara declarando la guerra!- el hombre dio media vuelta y dijo a sus hombres -escoltenlos a las afueras del feudo-

Los guardias del señor feudal escoltaron a los shinobis de Konoha hasta las afueras del territorio gobernado por ese hombre y los shinobis no se detuvieron ni miraron atras.

-Apresurate Shino, debemos de llegar pronto con el Hokague- habló casi gruñendo el castaño de aspecto salvaje.

-Tú vas rápido porque invocaste a Akamaru y vas arriba de él, además yo también estoy preocupado por su estado- dijo el de lentes mientras soltaba un par de insectos al aire y no pudo evitar recordar como habian llegado a estar esa situacion.

 _ **Inicio Flashback**_

-... por eso el señor feudal a pedido la ayuda de Konoha- terminó de explicar el sexto Hokague.

-Quiere decir que debemos infiltrarnos y rastrear a los responsables sin que nadie se de cuenta- aclaró Kiba.

-Asi es- respondió Kakashi.

-Entonces solo debemos localizar a los conspiradores y reportarlo al feudal, ¿verdad Hokague-sama?- preguntó la chica del equipo 8.

-Asi es Hinata- dijo el peliplata.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Kiba.

-Asi es- contestó el Hokague.

-Sabe, me esta cabreando su contestacion, ¿qué acaso quiere sacarnos de quisio y jodernos?- dijo el perruno.

-Asi es- decía Kakashi haciendo gruñir a Kiba mientras Shino lo tomaba del hombro para que no cometiera traicion por asesinar al Hokague.

-Sera mejor que nos retiremos, con su permiso Hokague-sama- se despidió el Aburame.

El equipo 8 partió hacia su destino, la mansion del señor feudal del país del arroz, antes de llegar se cambiaton de ropas para pasar desapersividos.

Kiba se puso una yukata elegante en color vino con pequeños detalles bordados en dorado y cubrió las marcas de sus mejillas con un maquillaje especial, Shino tambien se puso una yukata solo que la suya era azul marino y tenia en la espalda la imagen de un bikochu bordada en color blanco, mientras Hinata se vistió con un kimono blanco con flores en rosa pastel y un velo blanco que cubria su negriazulada cabellera.

Llegaron a los terrenos del señor feudal, la mansion se encontraba al centro del terreno y era tan alta que bien podria compararse con un castillo.

El plan era infiltrarse haciendo pasar a Hinata como la prometida del feudal y a Kiba y Shino como sus guardaespaldas, asi nadie sospecharia del Byakugan de la Hyuga y podrian investigar con un poco de libertad, obviamente el feudal estaba al tanto de todo.

Shinji Kanshi era un hombre alto, pelirrojo y de ojos ambar, que imponia respeto y obediencia tan solo con su presencia: el señor feudal del país del arroz.

Desde un principio el hombre se mostro cautivado por la belleza Hinata y se aprovechaba de su papel de "prometido" para estar cerca de ella, la llenaba de detalles que amablemente ella rechazaba, por su parte, la pelinegra se mostraba amable y servicial, pues debian conservar las buenas relaciones con el feudal.

Al tercer día de su estancia Shinji se atrevio a cortejar abiertamente a la ojiperla, recibiendo su dulce rechazo, explicando que ella tenia novio y las advertencias por parte de Kiba de que ellos solo estaban ahí por la misión.

Como disculpa y ofrenda de paz, el pelirrojo le regalo una joya a la chica, la cual se negaba a recibirla, pero él practicamente se lanzó hacia el cuello de Hinata para colocarsela y no aceptar un no por respuesta y de paso rosar su mejilla con la de ella y aspirar su delicado aroma.

Siete días después, con muchas dificultades, lograron encontrar a los responsables de filtrar informacion sobre jutsus resguardados en las bobedas del señor feudal.

Entre las dificultades que se presentaron fue que su compañera en ocasiones tenia problemas para activar su Byakugan, además cuando atraparon a los culpables que planeaban escapar, Hinata perdió el control de su puño suave y calló casi inconsiente, aparentemente de cansansio.

Esa misma noche el feudal les agradecio con un banquete, comieron y bebieron con gusto hasta sentir sus ojos pesados y perderse en el mundo de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente Shinji Kanshi pedia a sus hombres que escoltaran a Kiba y Shino fuera del feudo sin poder ver a Hinata por ningun lado.

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Rápidamente llegaron a Konoha y se dijieron a la Torre Hokague.

No detuvieron su camino hasta estar frente a la puerta de la oficina principal...

Minutos antes en la oficina del Hokague.

-Sakura, Naruto, Sai, denme su reporte- pedía el sexto al equipo recien llegado de Suna.

-Gaara le manda saludos Kakashi-sensei-ttebayo- dijo el rubio del equipo con una sonrisa.

-Los preparativos para los examenes Chunnin estan casi completos Hokague-sama- habló el de piel palida.

-Solo falta que mandar la invitacion a las otras aldeas y esperar su respuesta- comento la pelirrosa.

-Eso es...- respondía el peliplata, pero fue interrumpido por un insecto que se paraba sobre una hoja blanca de su escritorio y comenzaba a comer demasiado rápido formando en instantes un mensaje en los huecos del papel (algo asi como papel picado).

Kakashi tomo el papel y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca espero algo asi por parte de Shinji Kanshi; volteo a ver a Naruto que estaba con una expresion de preocupacion en su rostro, claramente el insecto era de Shino, compañero de equipo de su novia.

Kakashi suspiró tendria a un Naruto histerico en 3, 2, 1...

-Hokague-sama, el señor feudal del país del arroz a secuestrado a Hinata- exclamo Kiba que había entrado azotando la puerta del lugar.

Naruto tenía los ojos bien abiertos de la impresion, Sakura mantenia sus manos sobre su boca y Sai... bueno el escuchaba atentamente sin ningun cambio aparente en su expresion.

-Bueno Shino- dijo Kakashi ignorando olimpicamente al Inuzuka -explicame como es que lo que dijo Kiba no te preocupa, sino otra cosa- pidió al chico insecto, el cual acababa de entrar cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-La verdad es que estoy preocupado por el estado de salud de Hinata, en una situacion normal ella facilmente podria salir de ese lugar sola, pero ultimamente...- el Aburame lo pensó un poco -ella no ha sido la misma, su desempeño ha bajado mucho en tan solo días- declaro el usuario de insectos.

-Sakura por tu expresión, tal vez tu podrias explicarnos algo sobre la salud de Hinata- declaró Kakashi.

Todos voltearon a ver a la kunoichi, incluso Naruto que había permanecido en shock con una expresion de infinita preocupacion. Sakura tragó grueso y comenzó a balbucear palabras inentendibles.

El rubio fruncio el seño, su amiga sabia algo que él no.

La pelirrosa solto un suspiro y ordeno sus ideas -Emm... bueno yo... Hinata me pidio que no le dijera a nadie, se supone que ella regresaría hoy de su misión y por la noche saldria con Naruto para hablar con él, Hinata esta...-

OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO

"Embarazada, secuestrada y a la merced de un hombre loco, esto no puede ser posible" pensaba Hinata minutos después de despertar en la amplica cama de una habitacion elegante.

Llevo las manos a su vientre. A estas horas ella se estaria arreglando para salir con Naruto y darle la noticia de que serian padres, él estaria feliz, la abrazaria, besaria, llorarian juntos de felicidad y luego su novio palidecaria ante el pensamiento de qué le dirian al padre de su novia. Sin duda desde que se entero había pensado en todos los posibles escenarios y las reacciones que podria tener su hiperactivo novio, pero nunca paso por su mente la situacion que actualmente pasaba.

Estaba asustada de que el feudal intentara hacerle algo a ella y a su bebe. En esta ocasion estaba desprotegida, se sentia cansada como si absorbieran su chakra al grado del desmayo, su byakugan apenas y funcionaba bien, además de que los ascos matutinos comenzaban a hacerse presentes.

Algo no andaba bien, era norma el cansancio, pero ¿al punto del desmayo?, por otra parte nunca había escuchado que a alguna mujer de su clan se le dificultara usar su doujutsu durante un embarazo.

Se paro y camino hasta estar frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba a un lado de la puerta de la habitacion y observo su reflejo; se veia demacrada, cuando regresara pediria a Sakura-chan que le diera unas vitaminas. Se pregunto como reaccionaria Naruto al saber que el señor feudal Shinji Kanshi estaba obsecionado con su novia y que este la había drogado con quien sabe que cosa para dormir estando embarazada de su primer hijo.

Sin duda su reaccion seria epica y ella queria estar presente cuando le diera su merecido.

OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO

Naruto se veia palido, caminaba de un lado al otro y sentía nauseas, apenas y se enteraba que seria padre y ya se consideraba uno muy malo e irresponseble. Su bebe ni siquiera había nacido y ya se encontraba en las garras de un viejo pervertido acosador de novias ajenas.

-Naruto calmate- habló Sakura.

-No se porque tarda tanto el Teme-ttebayo, en este momento ese pervertido podria estar intentando abusar de mi Hinata-chan dattebayo- chilló el rubio.

-Sasuke-kun acaba de regresar de una mision, es lógico que tarde en prepararse, además tu solo mandaste a tus clones por tus cosas y yo le pedi unas a Shisune, Sasuke-kun a esta hora muy probablemente estaba entrenando- la pelirrosa justificaba a su casi novio.

-Eo, eo, Sakura-chan desde cuando eres la agenda del Teme-ttebayo- dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa burlona.

-No tientes tu suerte, Na Ru To- respondió la ojijade haciendo tembrar de miedo al ninja rubio.

-Sakura deja de pelear con el Dobe- interrumpió el Uchiha llegando al encuentro.

-Eo Sasuke-kun traidor, ¿porqué lo defiendes? él empezo yo solo me defiendo- dijo la chica del team siete haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado que me digan asi Sa ku ra...- dijo una voz que a Sakura le sonó muy sensual asiendola sonrojar -pero no lo defiendo, solo es que el Dobe siempre será un Dobe- determinó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sakura solto una risita y Sasuke hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Naruto obserbaba la escena desesperado y con una gotita en la cabeza.

"Estos dos ligando y mi familia sufriendo quien sabe donde" pensaba el Uzumaki. Y es que Naruto ya no era tan despistado desde que se juntaba con la familia Hyuga, mas especificamente desde que convivia con su linda cuñada Hanabi Hyuga la cual disfrutaba soltarle indirectas acerca de casarse con su oni-sama y tener hijos, agregando que para eso debian tener relaciones.

-Ejemm, ejemm, podemos irnos ya- finiquitó el ojiazul.

-Calma Dobe, ni siquiera eres padre y ya eres un amargado, a este paso tu hijo no tendrá padre sino abuelo- respondió el azabache en burla, pasar tiempo con Sakura lo estaba cambiando.

-¡¿Tú sabias?!- preguntó estandalosamente el Dobe.

Sasuke solo señalo con su dedo índice a Sakura.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- reprendió la ojijade -tenía que contarselo a alguien Naruto, da gracias que fue a Sasuke-kun y no a Ino, sino toda la aldea ya lo sabria y ahora estarias empalado afuera de la mansion Hyuga- el suegro de Naruto daba miedo, Sasuke sudo frio y trago dificultoso porque talves si se le había soltado la lengua un poco contandole a Kakashi y a Sai.

Sakura sacudio la cabeza para borrar la imagen de Hiashi torturando a su amigo, después se aclararó la garganta y habló -bueno pues no se hable mas del asunto y vamos por Hinata-

OooooooooooOoooooooooO

-¡Naruto-kun!- la pelinegra corrió a abrazar a su novio en cuanto lo vio entrar al amplio salon donde se encontraba junto al señor feudal. Naruto abrazo a su novia ante la mirada entre furibunda y sorprendida del pelirrojo feudal.

De todas las kunohichis de Konoha tenían que mandale exactamente a la novia del heroe del mundo shinobi y precisamente tenía que haberse ilusionado con ella, pero aun tenía un as bajo la manga.

 **Fin del cap.**

 _Gracias por leer_

Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para MariaTheCharmix, gracias por tus fics linda aunue sean un pocos suicidas y tenga que esparar dos semanas por la conti xD

Espero les haya gustado y en verdad espero sus comentarios :3 o en su defecto, tomatazos, tratas de la barda, isotopos radioactivos o bombas molotov :v

Nos estamos leyendo

 _Babye ttebayo_

Por cierto disculpen las faltas de ortografia, publique desde mi cel, algun error muy grave haganmelo saber plis.


	2. Cap2 La competencia

_Hola hola queridos lectores aqui les dejo la conti_

 _Felicidades a la homenajeada MariaTheCharmix por su cumple_

 _Gracias por los comentarios y demas apoyo dado a mi pequeño fic :3_

Ya saben los persinajes no son mios, son de Masashi Kishimoto que siguió a Adelita por tierra y por mar _y si es por mar en un buque de guerra y si es por tierra en un tren militar..._ momento esa es una canción xP

¡ENJOY!

 **El rescate**

 **Cap. 2 La competencia.**

 _-¡Naruto-kun!- la pelinegra corrió a abrazar a su novio en cuanto lo vio entrar al amplio salon donde se encontraba junto al señor feudal. Naruto abrazo a su novia ante la mirada entre furibunda y sorprendida del pelirrojo feudal._

 _De todas las kunohichis de Konoha tenían que mandale exactamente a la novia del heroe del mundo shinobi y precisamente tenía que haberse ilusionado con ella, pero aun tenía un as bajo la manga._

-Señor feudal Shinji Kanshi, ¿Me puedo llevar a MI novia?- preguntó el heroe ninja retadoramente haciendo enfasis en el mi.

-Con su permiso nos retiramos- dijo Sakura lo mas diplomaticamente posible.

-Claro que pueden retirarse- mencionó el pelirrojo -eso si no les importa que la señorita Hinata no pueda volver a usar su Byakugan nunca mas- declaró el feudal.

-Favor que te hace Hyuga- mencionó Sasuke, refiriendose a que el hombre la había llamado "señorita" y ganandose la mirada fulminante de Hinata y Naruto que seguian abrazados al lado de él.

-¿De qué habla?, ¿Qué quiso decir con que Hinata no podrá volver a usar su Byakugan?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Sencillo- respondió volteando a ver a Hinata -En estos días no haz podido usar tu doujutsu adecuadamente, si haces mas de lo necesario sientes un gran dolor recorrer tu columna y ciertamente, no es por tu estado- contestó insinuando el embarazo de la ojiperla.

"Hasta él se dió cuenta y yo no" pensó Naruto con cascaditas en los ojos, mientras que Hinata se sentía como si trajera un letrero en la frente avisando que estaba preñada.

-Te regale una linda correa que te ata a mi- retomó la palabra Shinji -el collar-

La ojiperla llevó sus manos hacia el broche del acsesorio mencionado en un intento de quitarselo, pero una corriente electrica recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendola soltar un grito de dolor y perder el conocimiento.

Naruto a penas y alcanzó a Hinata antes de que tocara el piso, la estrechó entre sus brazos y miró furioso a Shinji Kanshi.

-El chakra de mi familia es especial y solo yo puedo retirar el collar- habló de nuevo el feudal.

-¡Oni-san!- interrumpió el grito de una chiquilla pelirroja de detras de los shinobis de la hoja y entró corriendo al salón llegando hasta el lider del lugar -Oni-san, no puedes hacer esto oni-san, Hina-chan a sido muy linda y amable conmigo- hizó una pausa y mordió su labio inferior -no puedes hacer esto, no sin antes hacer una competencia- dijó la pequeña.

A todos en el lugar les salió una gotita en la cabeza dejandolos sin palabras.

-¡No, no dejare que mi Hinata-chan sea un trofeo de una competencia-dattebayo!- exclamó Naruto -Ella es mia, ella es mia, ella es mia y de nadie mas- chilló casi en un berrinche, hasta que el pelirrojo mayor habló.

-Calla Uzumaki Naruto...- dijo mirando al rubio para despues voltear a ver a su hermanita -Muy bien si eso es lo que quieres Saori, asi será, competiremos- expresó complaciente Shinji.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado, siendo el un shinobi y el heroe del mundo ninja cualquier competencia que le propusieran seguro la ganaría como que su nombre era Naruto Menma Namikaze Uzumaki... momento ese no era su nombre, sacudió la cabeza, aun asi ganaría.

OooooooooooOoooooooooO

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Sasuke al ver la prueba a superar.

El señor feudal había dejado en manos de su adorable hermanita la seleccion de las pruebas a superar, Hinata se quedaria con el ganabor de dos de tres pruebas.

-¡MONOPOLI!- gritó la pequeña emocionada -¿Alguna vez lo han jugado?- preguntó inocentemente, Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras Naruto asentía animado.

-Muy bien jugaremos dos contra dos, Saori y yo, contra ustedes dos- dijo Shinji señalando a Naruto y Sasuke.

-Yo seré el banco- dijo Sakura.

Hinata permanecia dormida sobre un futon recuperandose del daño producido por el collar.

El juego... perdon, la competencia empezó lenta y sosa, pero a la tercer vuelta ya se podía apreciar quien era mejor en el juego. La pequeña Saori era muy buena, sabia las reglas y había comprado buenas propiedades, para sorpresa de todos Sasuke no se quedaba atras y controlaba el complejo europeo y sudamericano comenzando a poner casas y hoteles, él Uchiha era frio y calculador. Por otro lado Shinji Kanshi apenas y podia mantenerse a floje, mientras que Naruto se la pasaba cayendo en deportado y apenas y pudo dar dos vueltas al tablero.

Rápidamente tanto Naruto como Shinji quedaron fuera del juego, declarandose ambos en una rotunda bancarrota. Ahora la competencia era entre el Uchiha y la hermanita del feudal.

-Es tu turno manquito- dijo la niña pasandole los dados a Sasuke.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos y se concentro, agitó los dados dentro de su mano mientras pensaba en el numero que debía sacar para evitar la zona norteamericana y asiatica que sin duda lo dejarian en bancarrota con tan siquiera la renta del puro país eso sin contan el pago por cada casa y hotel. Respiró profundo y soltó los dados sobre la mesa... doce, perfecto casi brinca de alegría, había esquivado la zona peligrosa, por lo menos por un turno mas, este juego le estaba gustando.

Saori tomó los dados de mala gana y refunfuñando los tiró sobre el tablero... cinco, pegó un grito de terror, había caido en la zona europea y Sasuke le quitaria hasta el feudo con lo que cobraba ahí, bajó las manos y se dio por vencida.

-Haz ganado- dijo la pequeña para despues hacer un puchero.

Naruto brincó de alegría y casi abraza y besa a Sasuke, pero se contuvo ante la mirada del azabache que tenia su sharingan activado y bien podia leer sus intenciones.

-¡Siguiente actividad!- gritó la pequeña Saori cambiando totalmente su humor -¡Twister!- gritó de nuevo emocionada la pelirroja.

-Quitate Naruto, yo participo- dijo la ojijade.

-Y yo- dijo Sasuke en un intento por que nadie tocara de mas a su casi novia.

-Nosotros solo somos dos asi que volveremos a pasar- aclaró la hermana del feudal.

-Muy bien confio en ustedes-ttebayo- alentó Naruto con una sonrisa.

La competencia comenzó, primero Sakura, después Saori, luego Sasuke y al final Shinji.

 _Diez minutos después.._.

-Mano izquierda azul-ttebayo- Naruto giraba las ruletas -Pie derecho amarillo, pie derecho amarillo... Teme pie derecho amarillo ¡Teme!- chilló escandalosamente el rubio tras ver caer a su amigo.

El primero en azotar de cara contra el piso fue el Uchiha obviamente por ser manco y el tratar de evitar rozar con el trasero de Sakura lo hicieron desequilibrarse.

-¿Sasuke-kun te encuentras bien?- preguntó Sakura girando su cabeza casi ciento ochenta grados para ver como el azabache se levantaba y sobaba el rostro.

-Eh Teme quitate de enmedio le estorbas a Sakura-chan- chilló de nuevo Naruto.

-Hmp-contestó el pelinegro.

-¡Vuelve a girar el mando cabeza de chorlito!- ordenó la pelirrojita, pero... -¡Aaaaah! ¡auch!- dió un sentón justo al lado de su hermano.

 _Cinco minutos después..._

-Mano derecha verde-ttebayo-

La ojijade estiró su mano derecha hacia el color y se tambaleó un poco, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio y mantenerse mostrando su elasticidad cual atleta.

-Pie izquierdo rojo- dijo Sasuke que había sustituido a Naruto quien intentaba despertar a Hinata hechandole aire con su mano derecha (abanicando).

-¡maldición!- exclamó el feudal tembaleandose un poco quedando su rostro a centimetros del vientre plano de Sakura.

-Mano izquierda amarillo-

Ambos jugadores se movieron para alcanzar el circulo del color indicado, Shinji aprovecho que Sakura acomodaba su cabello soplando un mechon de este para poner toda su plama en el circulo mas cercano.

Cuando la pelirrosa quiso poner su mano se dio cuenta que debia estirarse un poco mas pues el feudal había ganado el mas proximo, pero al estirarse una de sus piernas resbaló y fue a parar encima del señor feudal.

A continuacion Sasuke estaba con su sharingan activado y comenzando a formar un chidori en su unica mano.

-Estoy bien Sasuke-kun- dijo la chica del equipo siete pero entonces volteo a ver debajo de ella al feudal que no se había movido ni un poco y giraba su cabeza de un lado al otro frontando gustoso su rostro contra el busto coqueto de Sakura.

-¡Shanaroooooo!- gritó Sakura mientras soltaba un puñetazo. Justo en ese momento Shinji giro su cuerpo para esquivar el golpe que por poco lo hubiera dejado como tortilla feudal.

-¡Kyaaaa! Mounstro rosa alejate de mi hermano- dijo la pequeña Saori señalando a Sakura con su dedo indice.

-Mmm ¿Na-Naruto-kun?- interrumpió la voz adormilada de Hinata, pero se volvio a acomodar entre los brazos de su rubio quedandose dormida de nuevo.

-Naruto dejala dormir, ella debe de recuperar su energía, es normal- le aseguró su amiga.

-Humm humm, eh ganado- declaró el señor feudal mientras se aclaraba la garganta -Saori la siguiente prueba. Terminemos con esto-

-¡Si oni-san!... ultima competencia... ¡JEEEENGAAAA!- gritó escandalosamente.

Poco tiempo después ya tenian una mesa y las piezas de madera apiladas muy ordenadamente.

-¿Todos jugaremos?- preguntó Sakura.

-No, lo correcto es que este último desafio sea entre mi oni-san y el rubio oxigenado cabeza hueca- dijo la hermana del feudal mientras señalaba a Naruto.

-Muy bien ttebayo- aceptó el rubio.

-Iniciamos... ¡Ahora!- gritó emocionada.

-Preparate para perder Uzumaki- dijo el feudal con mirada retadora.

Comenzaron sacando facilmemte algunas piezas; Shinji era muy bueno en el control del equilibrio en cambio Naruto estuvo dos veces apunto de tirar la torre de madera.

"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué pieza muevo? Si muevo aquella la torre seguro se caera, ya se que tal si..." pensó el ojiazul.

 ** _Oye mocoso_** habló una voz en su interior ** _Si mueves esa pieza nos quedaremos sin la pequeña Hinata, además de tu cachorro dentro de ella_**.

Naruto sudó frio y se removio nervioso alrededor de la mesa observando una vez mas el desafio.

 ** _¿Qué propones Kurama?_** Preguntó el rubio cerrando los ojos y aparenciendo dentro de su mente.

 _ **Cambiemos**_ le propuso el zorro.

Al momento en que Naruto abrió los ojos ya no eran los azules que transmitian paz y confianza sino unos rojos con pupilas alargadas, las marcas en su rostro se ensanjaron, sus uñas crecieron en filosas garras y sus colmillos eran algo mas notorios, sin duda tenia la apariencia de un feroz zorro.

Después de eso la competencia estuvo mas pareja.

-Grrr- gruño Kurama en el cuerpo de Naruto al ver que se le acababan las piezas para mover.

-Tu turno- dijo Shinji en una expresion tranquila y casi cordial.

"Muy seguro de si mismo" pensó intrigado el biju.

El zorro hizo su movimiento soltando la pieza en el lugar preciso, pero justo cuando alejaba su mano la torre se tambaleo y callo estrepitosamente dejandose escuchar el golpetear de las maderas contra la mesa y el suelo.

Silencio y la gran sonrisa de Shinji Kanshi era lo que reinaba el lugar.

-¡We are the Champions, my friend!- canturreó Saori.

-No, haz perdido tu...- declaró Kurama.

-Asi es, ha hecho trampa- dijo Hinata la cual acababa de levantarse y tenia su Byakugan activado -puedo ver hilos de chakra sujetando las piezas, ¡aaah!- soltó un gemido de dolor y desactivo su doujutsu sobandose la frente con una de sus manos.

 _ **Kumi dejame ir con Hinata**_ pidió el rubio desde su interior, el Kyubi regresó a la mente del chico y Naruto corrió al lado de su novia la cual se estaba poniendo de pie.

-Hinata-chan ¿cómo estas?- preguntó preocupado.

-Estoy bien Naruto-kun- respondió para después volvear a ver al pelirrojo -eso que ha hecho es algo muy sucio-

-Hmp... no importa, aun asi... ¡no te quitare el collar, seguiras atada a mi te guste o no!- el feudal gritó enojado.

-Oni-san- lo llamó su hermanita en voz baja -aunque Hinata-chan ha sido tan linda, seria una excelente cuñada y me gustó pasar algun tiempo con ella- la niña hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio inferior -creó es mejor que la dejemos ir-

-pero... ¿qué no querias que se quedara a tu lado?- preguntó asombrado de que su caprichuda hermana pensara en algo mas que en sus deseos -muy bien, si asi lo quieres, asi será-

Shinji caminó hasta donde se encontraban el rubio y la ojiperla, cuando estuvo frente a ellos bajo la cabeza arrepentido.

-Yo... lo siento Hinata-hime espero me disculpes- levanto la mira para observar a Naruto directamente a los ojos -Uzumaki Naruto siento mucho haber intentado quitarte a tu mujer, ciertamente no me hubiera importado tener que hacerme cargo de tu hijo si con ello podia tener la flamante compañia de esta hermosa diosa... eres afortunado-

Los miró como pidiendo permiso de acercarse aun mas, la pareja asintió con la mirada y Shinji se acerco totalmente, paso los abrazos por el cuello de Hinata aprovechando para frotar su mejilla contra la de la chica provocando la mirada furibunda del heroe ninja, después el feudal abrazó a la ojiperla mientras bajaba una mano hacia su cintura.

-¡Oye!- exclamó el Uzumaki apartando bruscamente al feudal de su novia.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- dijo el hombre mostrando entre sus manos el collar que antes había estado en el cuello de la Hyuga.

Naruto soltó un bufido molesto y abrazó posesivamente a su amada. Hinata sonrió, empezaba a sentirse mejor o por lo menos ya no sentia que la vida se le iba en tan solo respirar.

-Naruto-kun, yo...- pero fue interrumpida por Sakura.

-Se que tienen mucho de que hablar pero...-

-Vamonos a casa Dobe- completó Sasuke.

En las puertas de la mansion del feudal...

-¿Hinata-chan estas molesta conmigo?- preguntó la pequeña pelirroja con la mirada hacia el suelo -estoy tan avergonzada... lo siento-

-No te preocupes, no estoy molesta contigo, tu solo necesitabas una amiga- sonrió la pelinegrá -solo recuerda no pedirle a tu oni-san retenerlas a la fuerza-

-Aaah claro que si Hina-chan asi lo hare-

-De nuevo les pido unas disculpas, creo me encapriche de la belleza de Hinata-hime, al igual que Saori...- habló el pelirrojo.

-¡Shinji-samaaa!- gritaron varias voces femeninas y poco después aparecio una pequeña multitud de mujeres hermosas rodeando al lider del lugar.

-bueno una menos, lo intente, espero les vaya bien, vamos adentro Saori- dijo el feudal y entró a su mansion siendo seguido de las mujeres que felices besaban el piso por donde pasaba.

-Quien lo diria, ser feudal se ve divertido, que envida- dijo Sasuke bajito acercandose a Naruto para que solo él lo escuchara.

-Lo se, el sueño de Ero-sennin hecho realidad- cotilleó el rubio con el azabache.

-¿Qué tanto se secretean?- preguntó Sakura con aura demoniaca rodeandole.

-N-nada Sakura- casi tartamudeo Sasuke.

-Na-Naruto-kun- llamó la atención del rubio haciendolo que alejara la vista de sus compañeros que parecian tener una divertida discusion (divertida para él).

-Si Hina-chan- respondió dandole una sonrisa.

-Yo queria decirte algo, pero creo que ya lo sabes- bajo la cabeza.

-Dilo, dilo Hinata-chan, quiero oirlo de ti- Hinata volteo a ver a su novio, sus ojos azules resplandecian con ilusión.

-Naruto-kun yo...- respiró profundo -nosotros seremos padres, estoy embarazada- lo dijo sonrojada y apretando sus ojos.

"Que linda y tierna" pensó el Uzumaki para luego abrazarla y hundir su rostro en el cuello de la ojiperla -Gracias... gracias, gracias, gracias Hinata-chan-

La pelinegra sentía el cuerpo de su novio temblar de la emocion -Naruto-kun- lo llamó, el rubio se separó un poco y vio unas cuantas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de los hermosos zafiros del chico.

-Gracias Hinata-chan, me haces tan feliz, me daras una familia- el rubio se lanzó de nuevo a abrazar a su mujer.

 _Minutos, abrazos y besos después..._

Los shinobis salieron con rumbo a su hogar, Sakura le hacia la ley del hielo a Sasuke por envidiar al feudal, Hinata y iba en los brazos de Naruto el cual se reusaba a bajarla diciendole que si era necesario no caminaria durante lo que quedara de su embarazo, hasta que el Uzumaki paró de golpe, haciendo que la ojiperla lo mirara dudosa.

El chico rubio propuso que se quedaran a vivir en el bosque...

-Naruto-kun, no tienes porque temerle a oto-sama- mencionó Hinata con una sonrisa.

A Naruto no le quedo de otra mas que seguir su camino, prepararia su trasero para los mil años de dolor que lo recibirian, solo esperaba que su suegro no conociera la tecnica de su sensei.

 ** _¿continuara? U.U no lo se._**

 ** _Fin del cap. por lo pronto_**

 ** _Gracias por leer_**

 ** _Feliz cumpleaños MariaTheCharmix_**

Espero les gustara se torna un poco tedioso al final pero realmente hoy viernes 20 nov que lo termine, no tuve cabeza para mas, problemas en casa con la familia de mi marido, pero bueno no les amargo el fic :3

Fue linda la escena de al final de Naruto y Hinata?

Espero sus comentarios (realmente serian lindos), totrtas de la barda, bombas molotov, isotopos radioactivo, tomatazos o aguas de riñon xP

Gracias especiales a los que comentaron, dieron follow y favorite.

Ichavero9: aqui el cap :D

Dragon-hime: gracias por tu comentario, aqui tienes mais fic XP

Kaede: como ya leiste Shinji es mi bastardo hermoso, un desgraciado sexy y sin vergüenza, pero Naruto es el dueño del amor de Hinata asi que ellos siempre estaran juntos pase lo que pase.

MariaTheCharmix: es raro que nadie antes te dedicara un fic con lo magnifica que eres, me siento como una obsecionada acosadora xD gracias por tu hermoso comentario chica de las historias :3

Sele-02: Espero te gustara el cap, creo tuvo un buen inicio pero siento que al final se tornó un poquito tedioso.

 _Nos estamos leyendo_

 _Babye ttebayo_


End file.
